character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Sonic Unleashed feat
Feat here: https://youtu.be/74Q5w378tOs?t=3448 ___________________________________________________________ Mass of this crust piece: https://youtu.be/74Q5w378tOs?t=3552 https://imgur.com/5OvAnEi Scale of planet: Planet diameter in pixels: 364 pixels Polar Diameter of Earth is 12,713,600 meters approx, will be using this value for the below angsizing calcs to obtain the lowest end sized volume possible. Center thickness of crust via this shot: 69 pixels Central thickness of crust = 12,713,600 * (69/364) = 2,409,995.6044 meters Angsizing the distance to the surface of this continent to obtain the size scale of each red pixel on the surface of the continent: https://www.1728.org/angsize.htm Screen height = 630 pixels 2atan(tan(70deg/2)*size in pixels/panel height in pixels) 2atan(tan(70deg/2)*364/630) = 44.053001754445 degrees Solving for distance in the calculator by plugging in 12,713,600 and 44.053001754445 respectively to obtain the distance of 1.5713E7 meters to the direct center of the planet from the camera's view. Now to get the size scale. The distance the camera is to from continent's surface is: 1.5713E7 - ((12,713,600/2) + 2,409,995.6044) = 6,946,204.3956 meters 2atan(tan(70deg/2)*1/630) = 0.1273616515316811 degrees https://www.1728.org/angsize.htm Solving for Size to find the length of 1 red pixel here on screen so plug in 0.1273616515316811 and 6,946,204.3956 respectively to get a size of 1.5441E4 meters. Surface area of 1 red pixel square is therefore representing: 1.5441E4 * 1.5441E4 = 238,424,481 m^2 https://imgur.com/hUqyBkV I used an image editing tool to find out how many red pixels that were covering up the section on the continent's surface; 55,393 pixels or "squares" here. This continent's top surface area is 1.3207047E13 m^2, this is a low end though and the minimum surface area possible to estimate here due to this calculation not taking into account the curve of the Earth and the area that is even farther away from the camera. Volume of the entire piece can be found here by converting the surface area to fit onto a spherical cap portion on the top of a spherical sector, solving for that thing's volume, and subtracting the volume of the spherical sector portion below it to obtain the section's volume that would be cut out. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spherical_sector#Area r here represents half of 12,713,600 meters, or radius of Earth, the sphere in question here. h = 1.3207047E13/(2*pi*(12,713,600/2)) = 330,664.298656 meters Volume of first spherical sector = (2*pi*(r^2)*h)/3 Volume of first spherical sector = (2*pi*(12,713,600/2)^2)*330,664.298656)/3 = 2.7984852E19 m^3 The distance below our first spherical sector is the central "thickness" of the crust we found above; 2,409,995.6044 meters. Now to find the second spherical sector. Volume of second spherical sector = (2*pi*(r^2)*h)/3 Volume of second spherical sector = (2*pi*(((12,713,600/2)-2,409,995.6044)^2)*(330,664.298656)/3 = 1.0787905E19 m^3 Volume of continent = 2.7984852E19 - 1.0787905E19 = 1.7196947E19 m^3 Density of granite is 2600 kg/m^3; obviously this is a really low-ended since as you go deeper into the Earth it gets denser, so we'll be doing two "ends" using a higher end of 5500 kg/m^3 or our average density of the good ol' Earth. "Low end" mass of continent = 2600 * 1.7196947E19 = 4.4712062E22 kg ''' "High end" mass of continent = 5500 * 1.7196947E19 = '''9.4583208E22 kg ___________________________________________________________ Credit and major kudos to Executor N0 here for this part: Considering that the planet in which the game takes place is Earth (which is different from Sonic's home planet, at least not currently) we do not have to complicate the scale and just use the piece of the planet that returned the original position to be able to draw a circle which represents the Earth. (12,742 km is Earth's diameter used here) https://imgur.com/a/WZRMy5T These are two overlapping images of the scene in which the continent moves. Distance Moved = 303 - 219 = 84 (12742/613) * 84 = 1746 km The scene that I used starts at the frame 86548 and ends at the frame 86633 (At 25fps). This happens in 3.4 seconds. Speed of continent = 513,529.412 m/s ___________________________________________________________ Low end KE of continent = 4.4712062E22 * (513,529.412^2) * .5 = 5.8955639E33 joules or 5-B tier High end KE of continent = 9.4583208E22 * (513,529.412^2) * .5 = 1.2471385E34 joules or 5-A tier This crust's kinetic energy is all due to the energy outputted by the single Chaos Emerald. Powerscaling-wise. Chaos 1 get pwned by Sonic and co. In Sonic Battle, Shadow threw away his green emerald to Emerl before fighting him stating he doesn't need it anymore to help him fight with after fully regaining his strength, he fights him with physical attacks. His direct quote to one of Eggman's robots being powered by an Emerald Shard's energy for combat was that he can use the true power of the Chaos Emeralds; Shadow's even stating this whilst holding onto his green Chaos Emerald. You can see where this is going. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations